Discharge
Discharge es una influyente banda de hardcore punk de origen inglés. Su música fue crucial para el desarrollo del hardcore inglés, más conocido como UK82, el thrash metal, el crust punk, el grindcore y varios subgéneros del metal extremo. Trayectoria Discharge se formó en 1977 con una alineación original que incluía a Terry 'Tez' Roberts las voces, Tony 'Bones' Roberts en guitarra, Roy 'Rainy' Wainwright también a la guitarra, Nigel Bamford en bajo y Akko a la batería. Al poco pasar, Nigel Bamford dejó el grupo, y Rainy se encargó del bajo. Esta formación sonaba muy similar a los Sex Pistols, pero sólo registró un demo. La formación y el sonido cambiaron en 1979. Entonces pasó a ser: Kelvin 'Cal' Morris en vocal, Bones en la guitarra, Rainy en bajo y Tez en la batería. A esta muchos consideran como la formación "clásica" de Discharge. El pesado, retorcido, y demoledor sonido de la guitarra y los anti-melódicos gritos y chillidos del vocalista de esta nueva alineación llevaron a la banda a ser conocida como una de las principales influencias de lo que sería el thrash. Sus canciones giraban en torno al anarquismo, libertad y pacifismo y sus temas trataban de mostrar las terribles consecuencias de la guerra nuclear y la enferma sociedad consumida por el capitalismo. El enfoque lírico también ayudó a agregarle poder a la crudeza de su temática. A menudo, el sonido de las canciones de Discharge consistían en mensajes con un repetitivo tono agresivo y gutural que buscaba expresar con fuerza lo que querían decir. Quizás uno de los ejemplos más claros de esta idea lo podemos encontrar en la letra de la canción "Free Speech for the Dumb" (Libertad de expresión para el mudo) que no hace más que repetir el mismo título de la canción misma. Lo que también fue importante para la expresión política y social de la banda fue el tema artístico que usaron en sus álbumes, donde se representaba la crudeza de la guerra utilizando un iconónico blanco y negro en alto contraste en las fotografías. En 1980, Discharge firmó con Clay Records, publicando el single "Realities of War," que apareció en los charts independientes de Reino Unido. Después de que ese mismo año se publicase el EP, Discharge pasó por varios cambios de formación. El baterista Tezz se fue para ser remplazado por Dave "Bambi" Ellesmere (antiguo The Insane) antes de que se grabase "Why". En 1982, Discharge publicó un larga duración titulado Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing, que llegó a aparecer en los charts de ventas. Para el EP "Never Again", Discharge sufrió un nuevo cambio de formación. Gary Maloney de Varukers sería quien ocupase el sillin de baterista esta vez. Bones se marchó antes de '' Warning..., que fue cuándo Discharge empezó a verse más influenciado por el Heavy Metal. En 1985, con la publicación de ''Ignorance volvieron a cambiar de formación. Entonces la banda fue acercándoce a un sonido cada vez más y más metálico. Sin embargo, para el año 2002 la formación clásica se reunió para la publicación del disco Discharge. Ese mismo 2002, Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing fue elegido como el álbum número uno de punk rock de todos los tiempos, en una encuesta hecha por la revista Terrorizer. D-beat El estilo de Discharge se llamó D-beat, un estilo de punk rápido, precursor o paralelo a la aparición del hardcore punk, e influencia básica para el estilo Crustcore. Durante y después de la trayectoria de Discharge imitarles se volvió sorprendentemente popular. Si bien Discharge asumió como propio el sonido bautizado como D-beat, ellos no son los inventores principales de lo que después conformaría el hardcore punk. Se puede escuchar algo muy parecido en grabaciones anteriores a la banda, como por ejemplo, "You Tear Me Up" de Another Music in a Different Kitchen, el disco debut de Buzzcocks, y el sonido hardcore ya se puede ecnontrar en el EP ''Out of vogue de Middle Class, previo a las fechas oficiales de aparición del hardcore punk. Muchas de las bandas que siguieron el estilo de Discharge's, principalmente Suecas, empezaron sus nombres usando el prefijo "Dis-". Además usaban "Dis-" en las palabras que realmente comenzaban con "Des-" a modo de parodia. Por citar algunas de estas bandas, tenemos a Disfear, Disclose, Discard, Disarm, Dissucks, y Distraught. Las bandas que siguieron esta tendencia en sus nombres además copiaron el estilo tipográfico del logo de Discharge, con letras grandes y blancas, para los suyos. Trascendencia La influencia de Discharge en la escena musical merece crédito por parte de un amplio abanico de bandas que van desde el, hardcore punk, el Grindcore hasta los estilos más extremos de la música. *Los famosísimos Metallica alguna vez grabaron un par de covers de canciones de Discharge. Estas fueron "Free Speech For The Dumb" y "The More I See", para Garage Inc., un disco de estudio compuesto exclusivamente por covers. *Los Thrashers de Anthrax también grabaron un cover. La canción escogida fue "Protest and Survive" y lo hicieron para su disco de estudio Attack of The Killer B's. * Los Canadienses de Metal Industrial conocidos como Monster Voodoo Machine le pusieron como nombre a su segundo álbum State Voodoo/State Control en homenaje a "State Violence/State Control" de Discharge. La banda además grabó un cover de "Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing", para su disco single "Bastard Is as Bastard Does". * Los pioneros del Death Metal Melódico Sueco At the Gates dejaron como pista escondida en su álbum With Fear I Kiss the Burning Darkness un cover de "The Nightmare Continues". * La banda sueca de grindcore conocida como Nasum también rindió homenaje a Discharge al grabar un cover de "Visions of War" para su compilado de tributos. * Sepultura, la banda Thrasher por excelencia en Brazil, También grabó varios covers de Discharge a lo largo de su carrera y estos fueron: "A Look At Tomorrow", "Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing" y "Protest and Survive"). * Soulfly editó "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" y "The Possibility of Life's Destruction" como bonustrack en su primer álbum. * Nausea también tributó "Ain't No Feeble Bastard", versión disponible en el disco The Punk Terrorist Anthology, Vol. 1. * Napalm Death hizo un cover de "War's No Fairytale" para su álbum''Leaders not Followers Part 2''. * La Banda Anarko-Punk Oi Polloi grabó la canción "State Violence, State Control". * La Banda Crossover The Estigma grabó la canción "The nightmare continues". * From Ashes Rise también hizo lo propio tributando a Discharge con "Hell on Earth". * La banda hardcore-punk argentina Realidad Evasiva hizo los covers "Hear nothing, see nothing, say nothing" y "Doomsday". * El grupo barcelonés de hardcore punk E-150 grabó también la cover de "Ain't No Feeble Bastard" para su split con Intensity. * La Banda de crust metal/punk española Disflesh incluye la cover de "The Blood Runs Red" en su split con Slugfeast. Discografía Demos * "1977 demo" EP * Realities of War (abril de 1980) * Fight Back (julio de 1980) * Decontrol (diciembre de 1980) * Never Again (octubre de 1981) * State Violence, State Control (octubre de 1982) * The Price Of Silence (diciembre de 1983) * The More I See (julio de 1984) * Ignorance (julio de 1985) * Beginning of the End (marzo de 2006) * Split EP Discharge/MG15 Split (abril de 2006) 12"s * Why (mayo de 1981) * Warning: Her Majesty's Government Can Seriously Damage Your Health (octubre de 1983) * The More I See (con versiones extendidas de su 7") * Ignorance (con versiones extendidas de su 7") LPs * Hear Nothing, See Nothing, Say Nothing (Clay Records, mayo de 1982) * Discharge 1980-86 (Clay LP (1986) * Grave New World (julio de 1986) * Live at the City Garden, New Jersey * Live-The Nightmare Continues * Massacre Divine (1991) * Shootin' Up The World (1993) * Discharge (2002) CD * Hear Nothing See Nothing Say Nothing * Why (1982) * The Clay Punk Punk Singles Collection Clay CD 120 * Never Again Clay LP/CD 12 * Protest and Survive (Disco doble) Clay CD 113 * Live-The Nightmare Continues Clay LP/CD 107 * Live at the City Garden, New Jersey Clay LP/CD 103 * Vision of War Recall SMD CD131 * Massacre Divine (1991) * Shootin' Up The World (1993) * Discharge (2002) * Society's Victims Discography (2004) * Beginning of the End (Marzo de 2006) * Disensitise (2008) Véase también *Punk *Hardcore punk *Crustcore Enlaces externos *Discharge, sitio oficial *Discharge, en MySpace *Sitio de Fans Categoría:Grupos de música de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de hardcore punk de Inglaterra Categoría:Grupos de la década de 1980 Categoría:Grupos de punk del Reino Unido Categoría:Grupos de hardcore punk Categoría:Grupos culturales anarquistas bg:Дисчардж ca:Discharge de:Discharge en:Discharge (band) fi:Discharge fr:Discharge it:Discharge ja:ディスチャージ nl:Discharge pt:Discharge ru:Discharge sv:Discharge